


Arson is fun with the one you love

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up characters (18+), Arson, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No marc does not have a fire kink why do you ask?, Pyromania, Running from cops, Timeskips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Day 8 of Nathmarc November: SongI chose Play with Fire by Sam Tinnesz.Marc introduces Nathaniel to arson. But also to something new he found he enjoyed.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Arson is fun with the one you love

_ Insane, inside, the danger gets me high. _

_ Can’t help myself got secrets I can’t tell. _

“C’mon!” A teenager dressed in all black with a gas can in his hand yelled to a second teen that looked nearly identical, also carrying a gas can. “We have to hurry to get to the location that we scouted out.”

“Are you sure about this?” The other teen asked. “I mean, sure we did scout out this place but maybe we missed something, like a security camera, or maybe there’s something newly installed, or there’s a police car close by now.”

“Calm down.” The first one replied. “I know this is your first arson, but we’ve gotten everything taken care of. And to make it easier, there’s an akuma attack going on so all the police are distracted.”

Akuma attacks are still a novelty, so the police were still going over to try to handle it.

“Alright, remember what we talked about.” The two teenagers circled around the abandoned building, the first one broke down the back door.

_ I love the smell of gasoline _

_ I light the match to taste the heat _

The two of them went around the abandoned house, one of them taking the outside the other taking the inside, carefully walking around the abandoned structure. He turned on the natural gas stove as he passed by. It was unlikely the gas was working, but it would help speed up the process. Testing the floor, climbing up stairs, taking hesitant steps forward to make sure he didn’t fall through the floor. He’d learned from experience that something like that fucking hurts. And it’s not like he can go to a hospital for this. He took the more difficult job because he was experienced. It took barely half an hour before he had finished. He walked outside through the front door to see that Nath was finishing up pouring gas around the outside.

“Alright, it hasn’t rained in like three weeks so this wood should be as dry as a bone. Since this is your first arson, I’ll give you the honor of lighting this fire.” He tossed a lighter to his partner, who flicked it on with expertise, hands shaking slightly, but then he tossed the lighter onto the front porch, where there was a small pile of papers and shavings on the ground.

They almost immediately lit up with fire, and the flames quickly spread from the porch, tendrils of flame reaching inside the broken doorway, lapping up the shards and debris scattered around the abandoned building.

_ I've always liked to play with fire _

_ Play with fire _

_ I've always liked to play with fire _

The fire spread it’s way around the house, illuminating it in flames. The light that came off of it, the way the oranges, yellows and whites danced around the place. The timbers collapsing and being consumed, the way the fire was  _ alive _ , it filled him with so much energy he could hardly contain himself, immediately dragging Nath into an embrace, pushing down the ski mask so he could have the best makeout session of his life with his boyfriend.

The fire was raging full force, the entire place was fully involved, his senses overloaded with the brilliant light and heat, the scent of burning planks, the cracking sounds of the inferno, and the crashing noise of burning timbers falling to the ground.

He dragged Nath to the back yard, away from prying eyes. This would be the best time of his life, and he could tell that Nath was going to have a similar experience. This was also his first time when he could do it here, in front of the fires.

He had guessed right, this was the best experience of his life, every single sense he had was firing on all cylinders, riding Nath within an inch of his life and loving every second of it. The fire burning at full force, the heat growing from both inside and out.

_ I ride (I ride) the edge (the edge) _

_ My speed goes in the red _

_ Hot blood (hot blood), these veins (these veins) _

_ My pleasure is their pain _

He could barely stand after the experience, and Nath was faring no better, and there was the whirring of fire engines and police sirens. Fuck, maybe this was why his friends recommended not fucking near his work. Shit.

“Alright Nath, that was fucking amazing, but let’s get out of here quick before the cops find us.”

“Yeah… let’s do that…”

Somehow it was up to  _ him _ to lug Nath through the alleyways of the city, legs shaking and barely able to walk, but he made it work somehow. The house was burning in the distance, the firetrucks having arrived to start putting out the blaze.

_ I love to watch the castles burn _

_ These golden ashes turn to dirt _

  
He could still just barely see the fire out of the corner of his eye when they turned a corner or two. There was a fire in a barrel on the way there, which was easy enough to kick over and spread the fire around the alleyway. It wasn’t much, like the cherry on top of a pile of ice cream, but it was that little bit more that made this night the best night of his life.

“I… I really want to do that again.” He managed to say. “This was the best night of my life.”

“I’ve never felt so amazing.” Came the weak reply. “But let’s get back and clean up. And I don’t know if we’ll be able to go to classes tomorrow.”

“ _ You _ think that?” He replied. “I don’t know if I’ll even be able to sit down properly tomorrow. That was the best sex I’ve had in my life.”

“Heh, didn’t know you had a fire kink.”

He wanted to give a light push, but he couldn’t get himself to do so. He was just too damn tired. “It’s… it’s not a fire kink. I don’t want fire anywhere  _ near  _ my dick. Or my body.”

“Suuure you don’t have a fire kink.”

_ I've always liked to play with fire _

_ Play with fire _

_ Play with fire _

_ Fire, fire _

_ I've always liked to play with fire _

It had become a tradition of theirs, finding out-of-the way spots to light up in flames and then fuck. Every single orgasm he felt after lighting a building on fire was mind-shattering, and every time it happened, he couldn’t believe how strong of a feeling it was. The police had been investigating a case of serial arsonists, but they hadn’t gotten far. He’d made sure of that fact. Hiding evidence, sneaking around, the very thrill of being so close to being caught magnified every sense he felt, making the experience so much better.

_ Oh, watching as the flames get higher _

_ Oh, I've always liked to play with (mm) _

Another house, this former owner having been quite eccentric, and had large quantities of salt and colorants around their house, and the resulting flames that emanated from the burning structure had a rainbow hue to them, constantly shifting colors, reds and yellows, blues and greens, all the colors of the rainbow and more. It was the most majestic set of colors he’d ever seen. Nothing he had made before, and nothing he had created since, will ever match the beauty of those constantly shifting colors that made up that wreath of flames. The most beautiful scene he’d ever seen. And the building must’ve been made out of something extra flammable, because the fires stretched higher into the sky than he’d ever imagined they’d ever could.

_ Right of passage classic havoc _

_ Match in the gas tank _

_ Ooh that's ratchet _

_ Unstoppable legendary animals (mm) _

_ Digital justice _

_ Now you're gonna know us _

_ Hail to the king and queen of the ruckus _

_ Yacht Money wired _

_ No denying _

It had been years since his last arson, and while he knew that he could probably pull it off again, he needed something healthier to fulfill his desires. So while the outer fires had stopped, both he and Nath retired from the business of arson. A secret they kept as they adopted children, those children grew up, and they got older. They even kept the secret of their love of fire to their dying breaths, the only clue they agreed to give was to have themselves be burned when they die. A final clue, that would only be given in death.

_ I've always liked to play with fire _

_ Play with fire _

_ I've always liked to play with fire _

_ play with fire _

_ I've always liked to play with fire _

_ Fire, fire _

_ I've always liked to play with fire _

_ I've always liked to play with fire _

_ I've always liked to play with _


End file.
